


Bend & Snap

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Because Thomas is a Drama Queen, Crack, Crack and Angst, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Legally Blonde, M/M, Thomas Has Some Sick Dance Moves Let Me Tell Ya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas Jefferson always really liked Legally Blonde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bend & Snap

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so you should listen to this to get the full experience: https://youtu.be/h41oYYO8CGY  
> Writing this was an accident, I was watching Legally Blonde and I thought OH I CAN SEE TJEFFS DOING THAT, YES PLEASE. Yes, it's dramatic crack about founding fathers listening to Legally Blonde soundtrack, don't judge me!
> 
> Also, I wrote it a while ago and edited just now, because I don't have access to anything else. Another chapter of KaBloom should appear at the end of the month, when I'll be back home.

Thomas Jefferson always really liked _Legally Blonde_.

It was no surprise for basically anyone at this point. Thomas saw the musical at least 15 times and owned copies of both the musical and film version of the story on Blu-Ray. He had a huge poster in his office, hanging between his framed college diploma and a huge window. It even matched his lovely, purple set of curtains. Whoever came into his office had to face the poster and try not to laugh. Reactions were different, the only really extreme one happened to be Alexander Hamilton’s mockery, but Thomas already hated him back then. Just looking at him and his awful suit made it hard for Thomas not to throw up. When Hamilton started talking, it only got worse…

But today was a good day, Thomas reminded himself. He closed the door to his office with a big, proud smile on his face. Another debate with Hamilton just ended and Thomas won, which left Alexander angry, muttering some empty threats under his breath.

Thomas didn’t care.

Hell, he was ready to laugh Hamilton in the face and provoke him. That would at least make Washington finally fire Alexander. Which could happen anyway, since it was Jefferson’s plan, which turned out to be more useful this time, making it seem like Alexander was just wasting his time for the past two months. _Not so lucky this time, Hamilton, even with Washington on your side._

God, Thomas hoped it humiliated Hamilton enough and the man would just leave him alone for a while. Surely this idiot would be by now locked inside his own office, making another plan. But did it matter? No.

Thomas grabbed his headphones from the desk and plugged them into his phone. The only thing left to do was listening to music and enjoying the victory. Then he could do some actual work. And of course he had to pick _Legally Blonde_ soundtrack from all of his albums. It was his victory tune.

Scrolling past all the other songs, he picked the perfect one for this occasion.

_Bend and Snap._

The beat in his headphones was delightful. Just the thing he needed after a stressful yet really successful debate. He started dancing to the rhythm of the music before he really gave it a thought. As if he really needed to consider it…

Humming the lyrics wasn’t a bad decision either, it’s not like the walls were thin and someone would hear it. Or even better, he could let some co-worker admire his gorgeous voice.

“Look at my ass,” he sang as he put his hands on his own butt, shaking it like there was no tomorrow. “Look at my thighs! I’m the catnip to girls and guys.”

The original line was “to all the guys”, but Thomas was bisexual and proud. It took him a while to come out in his teens, mainly because of the bullies he had to deal with in high school (wonder what could cause such a thing? He had such an amazing personality and taste in fashion). When he finally did come out of the closet, it felt like a whole new world was ahead of him. Since then he made his sexuality known to the public.

Thomas lowered himself to the floor, widening his legs. Then he snapped with his fingers and stood up gracefully.

“They chase my tail, they drool and paint.”

The words rolled off his tongue in the most sassy way possible. He threw his hands in the air and bit his lips. It felt good to close his eyes and let the music overtake him completely, lead him to the next moves and words.

Fortunately there were not many furniture in the room or it would end quite painfully.

Thomas moved his right food to the side and let the other one join automatically in the soft motion. He put his hand on his chest, sliding it down to his crotch.

“Wanna touch this but they can’t,” he murmured with a smirk.

After he spun around, he took a quick breath and practically yelled “no!”. He opened his eyes to see a poster at the wall and band over the desk. The crumpling papers made a sound he didn’t hear. Keeping his eyes open though wasn’t the easiest task, so he let his eyelids shut once again. It was easier to feel the music this way.

“Boys ‘n’ girls want to come and play.”

He licked his lips and jumped from the desk in one, fast motion. He put his hands high up in the air once again, moving his shoulder in the rhythm of the music.

“Snap my fingers and they obey.”

Playing with his hair during dancing was one of his favourite things, so he shook his head to make it messy. With bouncy steps he began walking on the other side of the room.

“Why do they follow me around all day?”

After turning around, Thomas was doing the same thing backwards.

“Watch me while I walk away!”

The most important part was to come, so he did just, what the song told him to do. He bent, so he could show off just exactly how gorgeous was his ass, and then he straightened up. His fingers snapped.

He took a deep breath and fluttered himself with his hands theatrically.

“Fell how hot it’s getting?”

His eyes was half closed, when he faced the door again. He was about to do the iconic move once again, but he noticed…

Well, no, he didn't just notice. He screamed at the sight of James Madison standing at the door.

“Oh my god!”

Madison was stunned with his mouth open and eyes wide. Thomas didn’t know, what to do, but his panic and embarrassment didn’t process quite well from his brain to his legs. He wished he could take a good look at James and figure out, what to say to make the situation less awkward, but he failed at stopping his feet and with one, strong (not so graceful any more) motion Thomas fell on the floor.

At least there was a purple, furry carpet there to make it less painful, but still really embarrassing.

The phone along with headphones landed somewhere under the desk. Thomas didn’t have any interest in them at the moment, but looking for them was easier than facing James.

Damn it. They knew each other for such a long time. They were friends. It shouldn’t be that big of a deal. Yet Thomas still had to manage dealing with some feelings towards his friend – the ones he shouldn’t be experiencing. Because he knew they would destroy their friendship.

And Madison’s friendship was one of the most important things in Thomas’s life. He couldn’t bear to destroy it. But it would get only more complicated, if James started acting awkward after… This. Thomas on one hand wanted to laugh at the situation and on the other wanted to run from the office and go home, just to wait until the morning, when he could get a text from James as every day, saying what programme he just saw on TV or what he ate for breakfast.

It was easy.

Looking in Madison’s face right now was hard as hell.

James didn’t seem too concerned at the moment though. He basically ran these few steps towards Thomas with something close to fear written across his face.

“Thomas, are you all right?”

Was he? He wasn’t hurt, that much was clear. He hid his face in his hands.

“I’m okay.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

Jefferson took a deep breath and sat up. He realised James was holding his arms at this moment and whatever he wanted to say died somewhere in his throat. God, what was happening to him? Normally, he wouldn’t care. He would make fun of the person’s face, when they saw him. He would fire them, if they wanted to make fun of him in return.

He would be truly _fine_.

But it wasn’t the same with the people he cared about. Fuck all those emotions. Nobody needed them in the first place. Thomas would be perfectly pleased if his only emotion was anger he would satisfy by shouting at Hamilton. There. That’s it.

But then there was James with his caring expression and gentle hands. Damn it.

“Seriously, I’m okay. You don’t need to worry,” said Thomas after a couple of seconds, when he finally built up the courage.

“Good,” answered James uncertainly. “I’ve just never seen you… Fall, I guess.”

Thomas thanked all the gods he could name for the darker shade of his skin. This way the blush he could feel on his cheeks wasn’t visible.

He moved away slightly and furrowed his eyebrows. Well, he had to ask.

“How much did you see, exactly?”

Madison seemed quite flustered, when he moved away as well, thinking about his answer to the question. Thomas didn’t understand, why James would feel awkward… It was Thomas, who basically sang that he is gorgeous and everybody wants him. Not that it wasn’t true. Thomas had amazing body and was sure of it. Insecurities were never one of his issues. He could also have basically anyone he wanted…

Except James, who conveniently stood up and scratched the back of his neck nervously.

“Not much, really.”

“Don’t lie to me,” Thomas insisted. He rolled his eyes. “You’re an awful liar and you _know_ it.”

“Okay, maybe a couple of seconds?”

“James!” Thomas whined.

“Most of it? I’m sorry, I didn’t…” James stopped himself. What did he want to say? Thomas wondered quietly and gave the other man enough time to gather his thoughts, while himself getting back on his feet. “I came to celebrate and well. Didn’t realise you already started to… Uh.”

 _Great, now James doesn’t even know, how to talk to me,_ Thomas thought. _Fucking wonderful._

So he did, what he could do best. He started talking. At first he wanted to avoid the obvious subject, but after a second of consideration, what did he have to loose? He could talk about anything and everything, including the way he totally smashed Hamilton 20 minutes ago. In fact, he could start with that, since that’s why James was there to begin with.

“Why don’t you sit down,” Thomas said, gesturing towards the sofa on the other side of the room. It took a second for Madison to get there, but then Thomas sat beside him and started talking. “Did you see Hamilton’s face, when Washington rejected his plan? Like, ooh, his daddy doesn’t love him any more. I’m sure he rushed back to his office to cry or make another trashy thing. What next, this debt thing the keeps talking about? Tell me you saw it too. I wish I had a photo of that his face like that to frame and hang in the office. There!” He pointed at the wall to the right.

James shrugged.

“He was disappointed.”

“More like furious and probably near tears! How could you not notice that?”

“I looked at your victory instead, Thomas,” James confessed simply like it was no big deal.

“Right. Well, you saw that much of me in just half an hour, you sure you want to stare at me any longer?”

“If you’re uncomfortable…”

“That’s not what I was trying to say.”

“Then what were you trying to say?”

Confusion on James’s face was raw and unhidden. It made Thomas nervous again. He forgot how hard it was to ramble before James, who always got to the point he was going for. Even with Thomas’s skills with talking and manipulating others… But the thing was Thomas didn’t want to manipulate James. He wanted to make things clear with him.

They couldn’t risk being on bad terms. They spent too much time together on daily basis for it to become weird and Thomas wanted so badly for James to think well of him. God, he was pathetic.

“I don’t know,” he responded eventually.

Yeah, that was smart. Thomas Jefferson, always the smart one with all the answers, didn’t know, what to say. Hamilton could laugh him in the face right now. James wouldn’t do so. Or at least Thomas hoped he wouldn’t.

James took the silence as a cue to stand up.

“Clearly you don’t want me here.”

“It’s not like that,” Thomas insisted.

“It’s okay, really. We’ll celebrate next time. I have lots of work to do anyway.”

“Wait,” Jefferson tried once again.

“You can… Go back to doing… What you did. I’ll make sure no one else will interrupt.”

Thomas threw his arms in the air. He couldn’t stand staying still any longer. Going after James seemed like the only reasonable thing to do.

“You make it sound like I was doing something sexual, for pity’s sake!”

Madison rolled his eyes and mumbled to himself:

“Weren’t you?”

“Excuse me?!”

“Thomas, please…”

“No! Oh, no! You don’t get away with this!” Thomas suddenly stood before James, blocking the door. It didn’t take much, Thomas was quite tall and strong man, but James stopped and didn’t try to push his way out. Well, he didn’t even come close enough to do so.

 _See how you disgust him?_ , a small voice inside Thomas’s head whispered. Which didn’t make sense. Thomas was always proud of himself. Why would he stop now?

He couldn’t help but speak up again.

“You were saying?”

James sighed.

“Let it go, Thomas.”

“You damn well know I don’t let things go.”

There was a pause, another sigh (how many time can one person sigh in one minute, really) and James opened his mouth, but he hesitated. Thomas prompted him.

“Well?”

“I was just saying that you were doing things, which can be… Considered as sexual. That’s all.”

“Are you shaming me?” Thomas practically yelled and it surely made some of the people on the other side of the door interested, what was happening. Drama in Jefferson’s office wasn’t something rare, but it never included Madison. Even if he was inside the room, when Jefferson would fight with his co-workers, James usually stayed silent.

Or at least people thought so. James had a huge impact on Thomas’s behaviour, even if it wasn’t obvious. He would share his opinions, when there was no one else in the room. He would ask Thomas not to throw another tantrum, because of Hamilton, and sometimes Thomas would listen. There were many things, which could have been done harmlessly and silently, Thomas learned that over the years, while he was working with the other man.

They spent so much time together. To the point that Thomas considered James the person he trusted the most in the whole world, but today…

Thomas felt weird, unnaturally self-conscious. James burned holes in him with his eyes, while Thomas couldn’t read any single emotion the other man felt. Thomas was slightly afraid he could ruin their whole friendship and James wasn’t even straight forward with his opinion, which made him angry.

And angry Thomas Jefferson was something nobody wanted to deal with.

“I am serious, are you shaming me? Because if you are, then we can end this right here and right now! I’m sure you can find someone better than me to work with!”

James blinked at him, but said nothing.

“You’re not even gonna talk to me? Fuck you, James! I’m sure you would be more happy with a partner like Burr, who doesn’t even say, what he thinks. Or maybe one of the Schuyler sisters. You wouldn’t mind them doing something sexual, would you? Not that it was! God, you couldn’t just turn around and walk away like a normal person! You had to just stay there and stare at me!”

“Thomas…”

“It’s not like you were enjoying the view, because apparently I’m not good enough for Mister I Have Everything Under Control! And you can’t even tell me what you think to my face. Worried I’ll make a scene? Well. I am making it right the fuck now!”

“Thomas, please.”

But at this point Thomas just wasn’t hearing anything James said, blinded with all the anger and bitter self hatred.

“God, I’m so stupid! I actually valued our friendship so much! To the point, where I wouldn’t… Do anything, because I didn’t want to ruin it. And I ruined it anyway but you despised me all along, didn’t you? So stupid! I can’t believe I fell for…”

He stopped, but for a second he couldn’t figure out why.

Then it got to him.

James was kissing him. And oh, it was good. Better than Thomas imagined and far more angry than James’s gently gestures before. It was fast and chaotic, but Thomas didn’t mind. He was kissing back almost instantly, putting in it as much effort as he put into his words. So much passion and fury, but at the same time all the longing and desire.

It didn’t last long.

Actually it was Thomas, who backed away slightly. There was only one thing he needed to know before he could continue. Even if he wanted to kiss James again so badly.

“Why,” he whispered.

They were still close. James’s hand was touching his cheek. He felt so surreal. He wanted it to happen for… So long. Years have passed with Thomas thinking it would be wrong for him to demand something from James. Their friendship wasn’t worth it, he kept telling himself.

But maybe he was wrong?

James smiled. It made Thomas feel some weird flash of hope, but he stopped it from appearing on his face, waiting for James to speak.

“Did you really think you’re not good enough for me? Really? Have you seen yourself in the mirror?”

Thomas furrowed his eyebrows.

“I know, how I look,” he answered automatically. But the look wasn’t all that mattered. It would if James was meant to be only a fling, but James was so much more. “But you were always hard to read,” he decided to say instead. It wouldn’t make him seem even more pathetic that he already was.

Why did he even care? He looked at the floor ashamed, but return to staring at James, when the man cupped his face with both of his hands.

“You’re always so dramatic. And you are too good for me. I can’t believe you were concerned about something like that.”

“Then why…”

“No, wait. My turn to monologue the living shit out of you,” James stated with a flicker of amusement in his eyes. Beyond that he was completely serious but Thomas couldn’t help smiling a little at that comment. It was normal, made it seem like he didn’t actually fuck up their friendship. “You are not allowed to have low esteem. I wasn’t even sure if you are capable of that. You are perfect and you know it.”

“Some people might disagree…”

“Really? Hamilton talk again?” Madison asked with his eyebrows risen. He hesitated with letting go of Jefferson’s face, although he didn’t back off. Thomas already missed the gentle touch on his cheeks. “Also, you already interrupted me and I said like three sentences.”

Thomas rolled his eyes.

“My monologues are better.”

“See? That’s what I’m talking about. You should know, how amazing you are. And you were before too. I mean, all the moves? I would probably break my spine before doing, what you did. Singing wasn’t so bad either. Why did you freak out about it? It’s not like I didn’t see you dancing and singing, when we were drunk.”

Why did he freak out?

Well, that was a valid question Thomas didn’t really answer before. He freaked out, because he was afraid he would loose James. It’s not like his ridiculous behaviour didn’t push away many people before. But those people didn’t matter as much as James.

“I guess I panicked over nothing,” he mumbled.

“Wouldn’t be the first time. And for the record,” Madison added with a smirk. “I did enjoy the view.”

_What._

His mind started working again and Thomas realised the other man didn’t really answered the question. It was nice to him to make sure Thomas’s self esteem was on point, but if James had to explain the kiss.

“What about… Why did you…” Thomas cursed himself for being uncertain towards his own words. It didn’t happen often, but when it did, Thomas felt like his only weapon was taken away from him.

Not that he wanted to hurt James with his words.

But without them Thomas felt vulnerable and helpless.

“The kiss?” James guessed.

“Yeah. Was it just to make me stop talking? If so, then it was more than effective, don’t tell other people about it. I would rather die than be kissed by…”

“ _Please_ , don’t bring Hamilton into this _again_ , or I will arrange that.”

James closed his mouth and took a deep breath.

“Look, if I violated your boundaries, I’m really sorry.”

“No!” Thomas said a little too fast (and probably far too loud). “I mean, that was okay. More than okay.”

“Really?”

James sounded like it was wishful thinking and he didn’t really believed, what was just said. Thomas nodded.

“Really.”

Smile James gave Thomas then was one of the most beautiful things Thomas has ever seen. He didn’t even exaggerate. Well, maybe. Thomas had a habit of doing so. But he also had a feeling that he wouldn’t forget that smile nor the way James looked at him fondly and said:

“Good, because I kind of wanted to do this since we first met.”

Thomas’s eyes went wide.

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Thank god!” Thomas exclaimed. “I don’t think I could keep my hands off of you after you kissed me. That really makes it easier.”

He grabbed James’s tie and pulled the man towards him to join their lips together again. The kiss was just as hungry and desperate as the last one. But it was a lot softer this time. They kissed for a minute or two. Or maybe twenty, neither of them was really keeping score. James’s hands were in Thomas’s hair again. Thomas has his hand somewhere under James’s jacket. He feels James’s warm skin under the thin material of his shirt.

Finally James pulled away, although he didn’t really look like he wanted to.

“So,” he started with his voice rough. Staying so close to the other man made Thomas smell his cologne and think that he may be able to smell it all the time from now on. It sounded dangerously promising. “Since by now probably the whole office is talking about us. Do you want to head out early today? We can… Go on a date? Or back to my place.”

“Mm, dirty,” Thomas hummed with satisfaction.

“Well, I didn’t say that I’ll show you my bed. But I can do that too.”

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Thomas answered. Then he licked his lips and gave James a quick peck on the lips. “Only one last question before we go.”

“Yes?”

Thomas grinned happily.

“Mister Madison,” he said with the most flirtatious voice he could achieve. “I’ve been wondering for a while now. Tell me, my dear. Are you gay, or European?”

James snorts. He’s not openly laughing, but he shakes his head fondly.

“For you, Thomas, I can be both.”

 

 

In the evening, when they were both laying in Madison’s bed, naked and tired from all the activities they had before, Thomas leaned his head against James’s shoulder and smiled lazily.

“I have an idea.”

“What could that be,” James murmured.

“We can watch something and I happen to know a great film. Musical too if you feel fancy.”

“Please don’t tell me you want to watch _Legally Blonde again_.”

Thomas raised his eyebrows.

“I can always complain about…”

“Oh, no! No Hamilton talks in bed. It’s forbidden, I just decided.”

“Does watching a film suddenly feel like a good option?”

“When you put it that way, I can’t help but agree.”


End file.
